


I Smell Sex And Candy Here

by Amsare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Si trovavano sdraiati nel vecchio furgoncino della band di Lucifero: aveva finito da poco il concerto e Sam davvero non ce la faceva più! </i>
</p><p>  <i>(...)</i></p><p>  <i>“Seguitemi all’Inferno!” Aveva gridato alla folla scatenata.</i></p><p>  <i>Volentieri.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Smell Sex And Candy Here

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo della storia è ripreso dalla canzone _Sex And Candy_ dei _Marcy Playgrounds_ ; i personaggi ovviamente non sono miei e la storia è stata scritta per puro divertimento! Una Samifer smut con leggero accenno alla Sabriel. Spero vi piaccia!

  
“Slaccia questi maledetti pantaloni!”

Lucifero rise di gusto nel sentir parlare Sam in quel modo: aveva addosso quelli soliti di pelle – quelli che gli facevano fare bella figura sul palco – e toglierli non era affatto semplice.

Si trovavano sdraiati nel vecchio furgoncino della band di Lucifero: aveva finito da poco il concerto e Sam davvero non ce la faceva più! Aveva passato l’intera sera a guardare il proprio ragazzo muoversi con fare provocante sul palco; Lucifero lo aveva fatto apposta, strusciandosi contro Dean durante l’assolo di chitarra per poi ammiccare verso Sam o sdraiarsi per terra e muovere i fianchi avanti ed indietro, gemendo le parole della canzone nel microfono – le ragazzine erano impazzite – gli occhi ghiaccio che spiccavano sotto i riflettori che quasi sembravano invitarti a cadere in un dolce peccato.

“Seguitemi all’Inferno!” Aveva gridato alla folla scatenata.

Volentieri.

Sam era diventato così frustrato che trascinare Lucifero nel furgoncino – ignorando deliberatamente il resto della band – per poi farselo come se non ci fosse un domani, beh, sembrava un’ottima idea… 

Se solo i pantaloni di pelle non l’avessero rallentato in quel modo!

“Impaziente.” Mormorò Lucifero, andando a slacciarsi la cinta con lentezza snervante; Sam infastidito, gli morse il labbro inferiore tanto quanto bastava per farlo gemere.

“Problemi?” Lo sguardo di Sam era carico di lussuria – lo voleva, lì, in quel dannatissimo furgoncino. “Mi hai stuzzicato per tutta la durata del tuo fottutissimo concerto: te la sei cercata.”  
Puntualizzò l’ultima frase strusciandosi leggermente contro il suo bacino, i jeans che sfregarono contro la pelle dei pantaloni.

Lucifero si mise la lingua biforcuta fra i denti con fare erotico, scuotendo la testa. 

“Come vuoi, Sammy.” Si soffermò sul nomignolo per prenderlo in giro, sfilandosi la cinta.

Sam fece una smorfia, stringendogli una mano fra i capelli per portargli la testa all’indietro.

“Non chiamarmi Sammy.” Sussurrò duramente, insinuando l’altra mano nei pantaloni del ragazzo sotto di sé, stringendo forte la dura erezione; gli occhi di Lucifero si chiusero giusto per un momento, abbandonandosi al piacere. 

“Ah, Sam…”

“Ti piace?” Chiese Sam, andando ad abbassargli i pantaloni con difficoltà per poter poi riprendere a muovere su e giù il polso per la lunghezza del ragazzo. “Ti piace quando ti tocco in questo modo?” 

Il volto di Lucifero era sconvolto dal godimento, le labbra semiaperte in un gemito silenzioso. 

Cazzo, sì.

“Rispondi.”

“Ah!” Un dolore forte alla nuca lo distolse dai pensieri: Sam gli aveva stretto le corte ciocche bionde tra le dita tanto forte quanto bastava per fargli male. “Mmm…”

“Ho detto rispondi: ti piace, Lucy?” Sussurrò, mantenendo la presa.

“Sì.” Soffiò Lucifero.

Sam gli diede una stretta più vigorosa, soffermandosi alla base per stuzzicarlo.

“Dillo per bene.”

Oh.

“Sì, mi piace quando mi tocchi.” Il corpo di Lucifero venne scosso da un potente brivido.   
   
Sam sorrise maliziosamente e pensò bene di non allungare ancora l’attesa; si tirò indietro lasciando il ragazzo, posizionandosi fra le sue gambe per potergli togliere quei maledettissimi pantaloni una volta per tutte.

Lucifero si tolse la maglietta nera per poi gettarla nel caos del furgoncino restando completamente nudo; lo guardò invitante, gli occhi semi-chiusi, le braccia sopra la testa: prendimi, sembrava dire con tutto il suo corpo.

Sam soffocò un gemito a quella visione – lui era ancora vestito del tutto, sì e no era riuscito ad abbassarsi la zip del jeans nella foga del momento!

Adesso basta.

Con dei movimenti bruschi si tolse la felpa blu assieme alla maglietta che aveva sotto – stava facendo un caldo assurdo dentro quel furgoncino; con mani tremanti dal desiderio, andò a slacciare i suoi jeans, sfilandoseli velocemente con le scarpe – Lucifero che non aveva smesso di guardarlo neppure un secondo.

“Sbalordito il diavolo rimase, quando comprese quanto osceno fosse il bene.” Mormorò musicalmente, gli occhi che dardeggiavano vogliosi sul corpo di Sam; quest’ultimo, inarcò le sopracciglia stupito da quella citazione.

“Adesso ti metti a citare Milton prima di fare sesso?” Chiese ironico, passando le mani su per le gambe di Lucifero, fino alle cosce; gliele allargò un po’ per farsi spazio.

“Potrei mettermi a decantare anche l'Inferno Dantesco per te, Sammy.” Gli sorrise maliziosamente, Sam che ormai era sempre più convinto che il suo ragazzo fosse veramente fuori testa – e gli piaceva così come era.

Sam sbuffò incredulo, prendendolo un po’ in giro, ma questo non lo fermò dal suo obbiettivo: chinò la testa sull’erezione di Lucifero che era lì pronta ad essere seviziata, tutta per lui; l’accarezzó con una mano, solleticando la pelle tesa, gli occhi fissi in quelli dell’altro che brillavano nella penombra. 

“Pronto?” Soffiò, inumidendosi le labbra secche; il respiro era caldo, affannato.

“Quando vuoi, Sam.” Lucifero cercò di rispondere con il suo solito tono mellifluo ma gli fu difficile – stava morendo di voglia.

Sam lo prese in bocca, muovendo la lingua attorno alla punta dell’erezione per poi spingersi più a fondo coprendo l’intera lunghezza; Lucifero mosse involontariamente i fianchi in avanti, Sam che per qualche motivo riuscì a non soffocare – bastardo.

“Vuoi ammazzarmi?!” Sam si tirò indietro e tossí un paio di volte, Lucifero che gemette per protesta.

“Non oserei mai.” Inarcò la schiena, l’erezione umida che tremava e che chiedeva attenzione; i muscoli dell’addome guizzavano sotto la pelle quasi diafana, ritmicamente. “Dai, Sammy, non vorrai sprecare altri tempo? Potrebbe tornare tuo fratello… Oppure il mio.” Sorrise maliziosamente, emettendo un gemito. “O forse è proprio quello che vuoi, farti vedere da Gabriele che me lo prendi in bocca.”

Sam sentì un calore improvviso divampargli in viso, l’eccitazione sbagliata, correre in corpo al solo pensiero di Gabriele – batterista della band e fratello di Lucifero – con il quale aveva avuto una sottospecie di inciucio solo l’anno prima; l’idea che potesse vederli se solo fosse andato al furgoncino lo eccitava da morire.

“Pensi che gli piacerebbe aggiungersi a noi, che dici?” Chiese Lucifero, la voce che tremava dal desiderio. “Sono sempre stato generoso con i miei fratelli, potrei condividerti con lui.”

Sam lo zittì con un bacio volgare, ficcandogli la lingua in bocca: ne aveva davvero abbastanza di quei discorsi.

Strinse una mano attorno alla lunghezza ancora umida di saliva dell’altro, pompandola con una lentezza snervante che non si addiceva affatto al momento; Lucifero si lamentò ma Sam in tutta risposta gli morse il labbro inferiore.

“Così impari a dire cazzate.” Mormorò Sam contro le labbra dell’altro – se ci fosse stata più luce avrebbe potuto vederne il colore rosso sangue diventare ancora più vivo.

“Quante storie...” Gemette Lucifero, inclinando la testa di lato e scoprendo il collo; Sam lo leccò, assaggiando così la pelle sudata per poi lasciare degli ultimi umidi baci nell’incavo.

Dando un’ultima carezza al membro teso del suo amante sotto di sé; nella penombra poteva vederne la linea tendersi per il piacere e la frustrazione – forse l’aveva fatto aspettare troppo.

Sapeva che Lucifero era sempre preparato per qualsiasi evenienza, quindi Sam rovistò tra le tasche della sua giacca che era stata abbandonata lì affianco non appena erano entrati lì dentro.

“Sei andato sul palco con un preservativo nelle tasche?” Gli chiese, un brivido di piacere che lo scosse al pensiero – bastardo, lo sapeva.

“Mmm... E non solo.” Lucifero sorrise sornione con gli occhi semi chiusi perso nel godimento; allargò le gambe con fare invitante.

Sam, incuriosito da quella risposta ambigua, portò due dita all’apertura dell'altro e – “Lucifero!” - gli mancó del tutto il fiato; si era lubrificato prima del concerto! 

“Mi sono chiuso in bagno poco prima del concerto, ho pensato a te e a cosa mi avresti fatto se solo fossi stato con me in quel fottuto cubicolo.” La voce lasciva di Lucifero si era fatta più bassa, la stessa voce che lo faceva impazzire quando era sul palco a cantare.

Sam era senza parole, gli occhi fissi esattamente dove le sue dita venivano accolte così bene dal corpo di Lucifero; spinse leggermente, azzardandosi poi ad aprirle un po’ di più. 

Lucifero inarcò la schiena non appena Sam ripetè quel movimento: le sue dita esperte sapevano esattamente dove andare a toccare e a stuzzicare.

“Mmm, prendimi Sam.”

E, mio dio, cosa poteva fare Sam se non farlo a quel punto? Tirò via le dita - Lucifero sussultó all’improvviso vuoto dentro di sé – e prese il profilattico che aveva trovato poco prima; lo aprì e se lo infilò senza perdere troppo.

Posò le mani sulle cosce del ragazzo sotto di sé, Lucifero che allargò le gambe per fargli più spazio possibile, lo sguardo voglioso.

Sam si avvicinò, accompagnando la propria erezione all’apertura dell’altro, penetrandolo con attenzione snervante; trattenne il respiro nel sentirsi stringere da quel calore quasi insopportabile – ah, cazzo – si morse il labbro inferiore quasi a sangue.  
Azzardò un leggero colpo di bacino – “Ah!” – Lucifero che si irrigidì involontariamente, costringendosi a rilassarsi quasi subito; Sam ripeté il movimento, aprendo per bene le gambe del ragazzo per poi chinarsi su di lui e baciarlo.

“Muoviti.” 

A Sam bastò quell’ordine, quelle parole dette fra un ansito e l’altro; si spinse nel corpo dell’altro con più forza, nascondendo il volto nell’incavo del collo di Lucifero che rideva e gemeva, il suono inconfondibile del furgoncino che si muoveva in sincronia con loro.

“Ah, ah, Sam, lo stiamo spostando…” Ed era vero, se non fosse stato per il freno a mano, probabilmente sarebbero finiti contro un’altra macchina parcheggiata lì davanti; a Sam non gliene sarebbe importato niente, avrebbe continuato a scoparsi Lucifero esattamente come stava facendo in quel momento.

Si tirò su con la schiena, guardando il ragazzo dall’alto. “Toccati.” Gli ordinò; voleva vederlo crollare sotto di sé.

Lucifero strinse una man attorno alla propria erezione, muovendosi a tempo con le spinte di Sam; aveva le labbra strette in una linea sottile, i muscoli in tensione che assecondavano il ritmo del ragazzo.

“Oh, Sam, così!” Aveva colpito esattamente quel punto che lo fece crollare; venne riversandosi sul suo addome, con un lungo gemito.

A quella visione, Sam resistette ancora per poco; Lucifero era completamente alla sua mercé, le braccia in alto con in viso un’espressione di completa beatitudine. 

“Mmm, dai Sammy.” Lo stuzzicò, stringendosi attorno al ragazzo ritmicamente; forse fu quello che portò Sam a riversarsi in lui con un’ultima ma potente spinta, l’orgasmo che lo scosse profondamente.

Lucifero, Lucifero, Lucifero…

Si scostò da lui, stendendosi al suo fianco con un grande respiro: il caldo era quasi soffocante.

“I smell sex and candy here…” Lucifero canticchiò un motivetto di una canzone ben nota alle loro orecchie, tracciando pigramente con una mano i lineamenti del ragazzo accanto a sé.

“Scemo.” Sam lo zittì baciandolo, un sorriso stampato sulla faccia.

Vennero interrotti da una forte borra alla portiera principale.

“SAM? LUCY?” La voce inconfondibile di Gabriele li scosse dal tepore che si era formato tra i due. “Ne avete ancora per molto?”

Ridendo come non mai, Lucifero cominciò a rivestirsi sotto gli occhi di Sam che in quel momento non avrebbe voluto cambiare la sua vita con quella di nessun altro.


End file.
